


Lust

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Morgan/Reid; Lust; post Profiler, Profiled.</p><p>From the <a href="http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/1214.html">CM Prompt Meme: Round Two: Seven Deadly Sins</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

_Lust: a passionate or overmastering desire or craving for_

Derek wants him. He's safe. He can't hurt Derek. There's no danger in Spencer. Derek can have him, can _overpower_ him.

Derek wants him. Wants him at home, with Clooney intimidating him and keeping him ensconced in the house. Wants him in the conference room, pressed into the faux wood of the round table.

Derek wants him. Derek wants to know that he has control over something. Wants to know that his hands, bruised and bloodied and corrupted as they are, can touch something as sweet and beautiful as him and not break it.

Derek wants him. Wants to know what it's like to have Spencer fall apart beneath him. To know the quirks of his face as he reaches the peak of pleasure. He wants to know what it's like to bury himself completely in Spence, to know his heat inside and out.

Derek wants him. Wants to chain him to the wall and _own_ him. Derek wants Spencer for his own.

Derek's gentle when he presses his lips to Spencer's. He hides the burning desire he has. The need to push him into the nearest hard surface and scald his claim on Spencer. He keeps it safely bottled down in the blackest pits of his stomach and instead, focuses on the relief that Spencer needs from him.

He slides a hand down the slim body, cups the lithe waist with his large hand and spans the breadth of his stomach with the other. Spencer arches into him and kisses back with all the power his body can amass and it's tempting.

Derek doesn't stop when Spencer pushes against his chest. He doesn't stop when he thrusts his clothed hips against Spencer's, laying claim in the most primal of ways. He needs this. Needs to control everything about Spencer and himself in this moment.

He needs to know that he's not the little boy that had been broken. The little boy that had been violated and used and left behind like little more than garbage.

Spencer's arms wrap around Derek and it's the catalyst. The final straw on the trembling camel's back and he shatters.

Derek needs this. He doesn't know how long he's needed it, but here, in the shadowed halls of the FBI, under the ever watchful and knowing eyes of the benevolent Garcia, Derek can fall apart. Spencer holds him. He's disheveled and looks like he's on the best side of an orgasm, but he looks comfortable too, being strong while Derek finally _finally_ breaks.

Derek wants this relief of a good cry. He needs it. He wants it. It's something that he has never understood.

But as he falls to his knees with Spencer covering him, he understand.


End file.
